


Shut Up & Kiss Me

by xxCat1989xx



Series: The Drabble Series [7]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxCat1989xx/pseuds/xxCat1989xx
Summary: A little squabble.





	1. Chapter 1

“Scott, stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop trying to kill the fandom.”

“Babe, it was just a little kiss.”

“It’s  _ never _ just a ‘little kiss’ with you. Twitter has gone crazy.”

“I don’t need to post anything for the fandom to explode.”

“True. But stop helping it along. Please. I like these fans. I’d like them to still be alive at the end of this trip. They went nuts as soon as they saw the words ‘New York’.”

“If you want me to stop kissing you, you only have to say.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Yes, you did.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

“No, I- you know what?”

“...what was that?”

“Well, I had to get you to shut up some way.”

“By kissing me? Something you just asked me not to do?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Scott?”

“Yes, Mitchy?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Mitchy, do you realise what you just did?”

“What, so you can kiss me but I can’t kiss you?”

“That’s not what I meant. You can kiss me whenever you want to, but um, check your Twitter?”

“...oh my god.”

“Yeah.”

“I hadn’t even noticed that.”

“Yeah, well they did. Our fans are crazy smart.”

“Oh well. They had to work it out sometime.”

“Work what out? Mitch?”

“Wanna make it official yet?”

“You’re kidding?”

“One-hundred percent serious.”

“Okay. How should we do this?”

“Got any roses lying around?”

“Mitchy, no. They’ll hate us.”

“Wanna make out on camera?”

“You? You are suggesting this? Are you  _ me _ now?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“How about we go get Starbucks and I hold your hand?”

“Are we eighty all of a sudden?”

“Fine. You come up with something.”

“...”

“Well?”

“Oh. I know!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone make this story go away now please. It's no longer a drabble.

“They don't believe us.”

“Of course they don't. Scott, you've been teasing them for months.”

“Well, what do you suggest?”

“We’ve done everything short of getting married so I'm out. I have no ideas left.”

“...”

“Scott, no. I’m not marrying you just to prove it to the fans.”

“What? Why not? Don’t you love me?”

“Stop pouting. You know I love you.”

“Then why won’t you marry me?”

“Is this seriously how you're asking? I'm not that kind of girl.”

“But, if I asked - at some point in the future, not right now - would you say yes?”

“Where's the fun in me telling you the outcome?”

“Mitchy, please.”

“I suppose if you asked, at some point in the future, I might say yes. But I'm not a sure thing, babe. Remember that one day some sugar daddy might just come and snap me up.”

“Oh, yeah, sure. And I'm finally going to work up the courage to approach Beyoncé one day.”

“It could happen.”

“Not likely. Did you listen in the AOL interview?”

“Yes. Anyway, the answer to your question will always be yes.”


End file.
